The invention relates to a motor vehicle door handle for actuating a door lock and/or a door of a motor vehicle, having a handle housing and a pulling handle arranged in the handle housing, wherein the pulling handle terminates flush with the handle housing and/or rests in the handle housing in a closed position and can be displaced into an operating position, in which the pulling handle protrudes outwardly from the handle housing and can be gripped from the rear, wherein the door lock and/or the door opens when manually pulling the pulling handle in the operating position.
Such door handles that have a pulling handle which in its resting or closed position terminates flush with the body of the vehicle or the handle housing are known, for example, from DE 100 15 887 C1 and DE 10 2004 036 663 A1.
Said documents disclose door handles for a motor vehicle, comprising a handle housing and a pulling handle pivotally arranged in the handle housing, which pulling handle terminates flush with the body of a motor vehicle or a handle housing in a closed and resting position, wherein the pulling handle can be displaced into an operating position protruding outwardly from the vehicle body, in which the pulling handle can be gripped from the rear, and wherein the door lock and/or the door opens when pulling the pulling handle.